The Tale of Three Treasures
by Big Unni234
Summary: Kyoko and Ren are casted in a new drama called 'The Tale of Three Treasures'. Treasure hunting, great acting and family secrets all ensue. Don't worry I found a place for all great Skip Beat! characters...somewhere...lol. R&R!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

It was like any normal cast and crew meeting. Actors, directors (since there more than one), producers and any other important members of the crew were to be present in a conference hall. Scripts, notepads, drinks and snacks were set up at each place setting and an array of normal lunch items were conveniently put near a corner of the hall. An overly large white screen filled one wall in the room and directly in front of it on the long table was a modern projector, complete with remote and speakers. Dotted along the table were tiny table speakers, pointing in both directions and equipped with easily locatable off buttons. Floor to ceiling windows, which took in a beautiful overlook of the Tokyo skyline, were located on the far left side of the room allowing the bounteous morning sunlight to pour through them and fill the room.

First to enter were lower members of the production crew along with the first director, Sasaki Hideki, and his assistant. All found their respective places, Hideki making small conversation with his fellow production members.

"Ah! Tanaka-san did you receive the latest update on the prop design?" A young petite Japanese woman looked up and gave her director a nod.

"Hai. Myself and-" Tanaka Mika gestured to the young but older looking man next to her, "- Mori-san have already located a local museum with the artifacts or at least their-"

"Director Sasaki, excuse me." A young woman, around her early twenties dressed in formal business suit and light makeup, bent down and whispered some inaudible words into the director's ear. His faced showed little expression and only at the very end, as his assistant began to rise back up, did his eyes betray a certain unbridled excitement. Mori Hikari, Director Sasaki's most trusted assistant, took note of the director's expression and with a knowing smile, turned for the door.

Before she could reach the handle, it turned, and the door to the hall opened. Hikari quickly stepped back, allowing who ever opened the door to come through. Her flat expression turned into one of curiosity when no one came through the door, though it remained open. She could hear muffled whispering and tilted her head slightly in attempt to hear the exact words being exchanged, moving closer as the private conversation became clearer. Suddenly a man, with a frustrated expression and a rather formal looking briefcase walked through, nearly running smack dab into Hikari when he turned the corner.

"Ah, excuse me! Sorry!" Hikari immediately recognized the man as a manager and in response gave him a small courteous bow. Her ever sharp mind quickly slid the pieces together, putting the manager and the one of the voices behind the door together. Smiling, Hikari faced the manager and introduced herself… well almost.

"Director Sasaki's-" She was cut off by the sudden appearance of one the actresses nearly flying through the door. The actress seemed shaken and fearful to say the least and the rest of her countenance would have said the same if it hadn't been for a faint blush on her cheeks. Closely following behind her was the actor to the manager she had just seen. The actor seemed to be completely and utterly happy, emitting a smile that made Hikari not only weak at the knees but near the point of fainting. Giving a quick bow, Hikari bolted or rather quickly walked out the hall, only imagining the look on Mika's face.

Not long after the other actors and actresses came in, followed by the producers and the other director. Everyone greeted each other and made themselves comfortable, looking over scripts and other necessary notes. The loud sound of a voice clearing captured everyone's attention bringing their attention to the front.

"Hello and welcome to the first cast meeting for the drama, The Tail of Three Treasures. I am so glad to have you all gathered here today. As you may know my name is Sasaki Hideki, director number one." A gruff cough came from his side and Hideki smiled and gestured to the seemingly perturbed older gentleman seated next to him. "And this is director number two, Yamamoto Haruto. Please welcome him." Everyone chuckled and clapped as Director Haruto grabbed the microphone, stood up and gave Hideki an angry gaze, betraying his actual feelings by quickly smiling and chuckling along.

"Good morning everyone! Now that you've met your two directors and hopefully showed some etiquette and introduced yourself to the rest of the cast and crew, let's get this show on the road." Haruto looked at the considerably younger co-director and with gruff nod, motioned him to get his tail up there as the some technical people handed him another mike. "Now most of you have already heard the premise of the story, hopefully not only by your history books but also by your job proposals. If not, Director Hideki here is going to give it to you quickly."

"Okay so The Tale of Tree Treasures is going to be based upon Japan's most famous Three Sacred Treasures. As you may know two of the treasures, the mirror and the jewel, were to have brought Amaterasu, the sun goddess, out of hiding and the third, the sword, was found by her brother Susanoo and presented as an apology. This wonderful legend was filled love, betrayal and-"

"- a good storyline." said Haruto with curtness. "Therefore we have developed one man's story into another man's treasure. The drama will be based in a setting of early Japan and mostly be filmed in the city of Kansai with some shots done in Kyoto."

"Now for our storyline. " Hideki cleared his throat and prepared himself to take on the role of story teller. "Our story centers around a prince and a princess. Prince Nasoo is valiant and strong warrior, a protector of his people and nothing less. He cares naught for life or limb and would not if have had it not been for a tragic loss of a war, which took not only lives of his entire army but that of his brother also. The warlord responsible for this genocide is more vicious and crueler than any creature or human known to man. He too cares naught for life or limb but not of his own but of other men. His travesties have ravaged the countryside and now are about to win him Japan. Determined to avenge the lives of his fellow warriors and friends, Prince Nasoo sets out to find and kill this dragon like warlord.

"Princess Naomi is last of her sisters, the only one to survive the horrible rampage and destruction of her kingdom. Her and mother and father are the only ones left from the Yansu kingdom. To survive and hide, the family has taken up farming and lives as such for a while. Princess Naomi, however, is not content to let her family live as if no wrong was done to them. Therefore she plots and plans to destroy the warlord who did this to her, her family and her kingdom, lying in wait for her chance."

"One day the prince and the princess meet and as the fate would have it…hate each other from the start. They can't stand each other and wish for each other's imminent demise. By chance both learn of their similar enemy and out of necessity team up with each other. A bond is formed and friend/enemy-ship is born."

"The plot to kill the warlord begins with twists and turns at every corner and causes situations not even the gods could think of. Our main characters have no choice but to rely on each other, care each other and one day love each other."

"Along the way, these two fierce opponents meet creatures and people who guide them and aide them giving them the mirror, the jewel and many other treasures. The sword is the only treasure won."

"Chaos with families and everything in between of course in sue but the main attributes that define a true warrior: valor, wisdom, and benevolence, reign supreme and make The Tale of Three Treasures."

"You nim wit did you forget our other main character?" Haruto grumbled at Hideki. Hideki just smiled and gestured for Haruto to continue. "Ten, our third character, is a bumbling idiot that joins the duo as one of Prince Nasoo's loyal servants or rather highest paid. He is our comic relief as he tends to cause the most issues. He is a writer with nothing to write, deemed to live the life of servant because of his lineage. He makes the trio whole and adds to very fiber of the story, giving the needed advice when all else fails."

"And now we introduce the actors and actresses that make our three main characters: Prince Nasoo played by Tsuruga Ren, Princess Naomi played by Kyokou, and Ten played by Kato Nobu." All three actors bowed, the crowd applauded and a two pairs of golden eyes prepared to face the challenge ahead: The Tale of Three Treasures.

* * *

**A/N: I do not know if this is any good but I did enjoy writing it. Reviews and constructive criticism wanted! Please tell me if this is an idea worth continuing or if I should go back to the drawing board. **

***looks for drawing board* Now where did I put that thing? **

**By the way the whole Japanese Three Treasure thing is real. Type in Imperial Regailia of Japan and the wiki page should pop up.**


	2. Time and Traffic

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! **

_Kyoko and Ren are casted in a new drama called 'The Tale of Three Treasures'. Treasure hunting, great acting and family secrets all ensue. Don't worry I found a place for all great Skip Beat! characters...somewhere...lol. R&R!_

**Chapter One: Time and Traffic**

**1 month ago**

"Umm…excuse me…madam, the museum is about to close. I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"Eh? Oh sorry didn't realize the time." Tanaka Mika, looked up from her notepad with an apologetic look. Hastily stuffing her pen's, highlighters and notepad in to her satchel, Mika rose, bowed and repeated her apologies before she turned to leave. As she rapidly passed each showcased historic item, Mika glanced down at her wrist watch. 'Why did I even get this stupid thing? I hardly even look at it.' She grimaced as her clock read 8:30 pm. 'I probably should.' Upon reaching her car, Mika threw herself and bag inside, pulled her phone out and then pulled her car out of the museum. As soon as possible, Mika dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Yo Mika-san." Mika rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Mori-san. I got finished the depictions of the last three items. I'll be sending them to you soon. Have you finished the other three?"

"Yep. I got the vase, necklace and lightning stick completed. Mika did you locate the museums for the mirror, jewel and sword?"

"Yea, but they don't let just anyone see their precious replicas." Mika scowled.

"Call the director maybe he can pull a few strings. I heard he has friends in high places." Mika bit her lip and was silent for a second. "Mika?"

"Huh? Oh…yea I guess. I'll give his office a call right after this. Alright I have to go. Bye Mori." Mika attempted the same accent Mori had used to greet her. She could almost see his disappointment.

"Good bye, Mika-san."

After heavy amount of traffic, a red light and two turns, Mika was at her house and dialing Director Sasaki. It rung and rung but no one answered. Mika sighed and resigned to calling his office though nobody would probably answer their either.

"Director Sasaki's-"

"Ah! Mori-san! I'm glad I caught you. Is Director Sasaki in?"

"Director Sasaki-"

"Is away isn't he?"

"Director Sasak'si-"

"Personal number. Yes I tried that but no one answered. Hmm…."

"Director Sasaki-"

"Will be in tomorrow but I have to be Kansai for a few more pieces so I won't be able to come by. Can you just relay a message for me?"

"…"

"The mirror and jewel are located at the Imperial Palace and the sword is at the Shinto Temple. I can't get access to either unless I was the crowned princess so I was wondering if-"

"Director Sasaki-"

"Could pull some strings, yea." Mika sat back on to her couch and yawned as she listened to Hikari type away her message. She glanced over at her table clock and frowned at the time. The drive from Tokyo to Kansai wasn't too bad but she needed to leave early in order to get everything done. She went over all the pieces that needed to be seen and get pictures – Mika's head snapped back to her table clock. She was positive she put her camera near her clock.

"Director Sasaki-"

"Will call me tomorrow. Got it. Thank you Mori-san."

"…" Mika hung the phone and began searching the side table. She clearly remembered leaving it this morning reason being was that this museum didn't like flash photography and hand drawings would give her more of a chance to tweak the artifacts. Mika moved everything she had over and arched in her eyebrow in confusion. 'Where did it go?'

**Same day elsewhere in Tokyo**

"Ah, Ren-san can you attend the meeting by yourself?" Yashiro glanced at the clock and groaned. He really needed to be gone five minutes ago.

"Yea, sure. You don't need a ride a home?"

"No, I can take the train." Grabbing his bag, Yashiro made his way to the door. "Goodnight Ren and have a good meeting with the president," Yashiro gave Ren a wicked grin, "and Kyoko-chan."

Ren simply smiled and instantly dealt his retribution, Yashiro freezing in fear then hastily making his exit. For a very brief moment, Ren worried about Yashiro, who has the power to short circuit any electrical item, being on electric train but with all the meddling the man had been doing this too would be retribution. Ren watched as the elevator dinged telling him to get on and get ready for another person's meddling.

"Ah! Ren-kun, how are you?"

"Fine thank you Takarada-shachou." Lory eyed Ren, glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Hmm…that's good." Both men sat across each other waiting a pretty hot pink jumpsuit, silence hanging heavily in air. Both jolted slightly when a knock, immediately followed by orange haired head came to the door.

"Excuse me? Can I come in?" asked Kyoko tentatively, still hiding behind the door. Kyoko had arrived moments earlier but, upon feeling a high amount of animosity coming from the president's office, had decided to just to wait till it dissipated.

"Ah yes, yes come in Mogami-kun!" Kyoko smiled and walked in. 'Where did the animosity come from?' thought Kyoko.

"Good evening Mogami-san." Ren gave her a gentle smile and Kyoko quickly threw her arms around Ren's waist and pulled him into a hug. Lory's mouth flew open and Ren's eyes nearly flew out of his head. 'What the…oh…' Ren inwardly groaned as he recalled the bet.

**Three weeks earlier**

"I will miss being Setsuka Heel." Ren raised an eyebrow.

"What part?" Kyoko's faced paled. 'I didn't realize I said that out loud!'

"Ehhh…," Kyoko racked her brain for some other reason than the embarrassing one she was currently thinking, "…I'll miss being so informal with someone." Kyoko kept her face on the stove in front her as her mood steadily decreased. 'Tsuruga-san will never believe that! Now he will hate me forever…now I shall die by smile or foreign vehicle'.

"Then you can call me by my given name." Kyoko froze. 'Eh?' "Like friends." 'EHHHHHHHHHHH?' Kyoko creaked her head around to Ren. "Unless you don't want to." Ren took on an affected/puppy dog look and hoped Kyoko didn't through his childish behavior.

"Eh? NO!" Kyoko quickly threw up her hands, waving them back and forth, nearly knocking over the food she was cooking on Ren's stove. "It's just … I'm newbie actress and your kouhai. Why would you want to be friends with me?" 'Because I love you and I think will for the rest of my life' thought Ren.

"Why not?" said Ren. "You know actors have friends also. And," Ren cut Kyoko off before she could list her next reason, "I don't believe there is anything saying sempai's and kouhai's can't be friends."

Ren thanked god above when Kyoko relented and actually bumped their relationship up to friends. Not wanting to let his moment pass, Ren took his remaining courage and pushed the envelope, again asking Kyoko to call him by his first name. After several minutes of stammering, blushes in every hue of red, and two apologies, Kyoko was on a first name basis with Ren. But then was the problem of her reverting back. So Ren proposed a bet.

"If either of us call each other by our formal names, we have too…" Ren let his sentence wander off into silence as he pondered on a bet that wouldn't send Kyoko into hiding or have him castrated.

"…hug each other." Kyoko said in a low almost distant tone, as she stared off in to the far distance.

"Yes hug each other immediately."

"Eh?" 'Ah! Again I said a private thought out loud!' Kyoko's mind ventured to thoughts of duct tape as Ren pulled up to the Darumaya.

"Either that or," the Emperor of Night appeared and Kyoko sunk back into her seat, "or we kiss each other immediately."

**Present (well one month ago…)**

He was referring to a kiss on the cheek but either way it did the trick. However after a long day of work and more than his fair share of star-craving mad fangirls, Ren was slight bit tired and thus when Kyoko entered his used to be normal interaction was the first thing that popped up in to his mind. So there they stood, Kyoko holding on to Ren and Ren wearing a very depressed expression.

Lory would have loved to let them be but the matter at hand was of some seriousness so begrudgingly, Lory cleared his throat and watched the pair hastily separate.

"I called you two here today to tell you about a new acting proposal for a drama called "The Tale of Three Treasures". They director and producers especially want you two to play the main leads." Lory bent forward and handed Ren and Kyoko the proposal files. "Mogami-kun, you have been offered the role of Princess Naomi." Lory smiled as both he and Ren watched Kyoko light up and fly in to fantasy land. "Ren you have been offered the role of Prince Nasoo." Ren arched an eyebrow when Lory suddenly became silent. Looking down at the proposal, Ren quickly reviewed the synopsis and right around the same time both he and Kyoko stilled. Lory took that as his que to continue. "You two will be playing lovers. Now I understand this would different roles for both of you. However this drama is going to be very big steps in your careers." Lory took on a serious tone. "Seriously think it over." Flipping back to his cheery demeanor as if it was nothing, Lory shooed his two pet projects out currently still in shock mode.

* * *

"Thank you for giving me a ride home Ren." Ren smiled gently.

"It's my pleasure Kyoko." Kyoko blushed and turned to look back at the acting proposal.

"This sounds really interesting. I wonder how they'll replicate these items since some of them are very hard to find." Kyoko went into deep thought on the replication process and everything that went with it, completely zoning out while Ren drove.

Ren didn't mind. It gave him time to think about the proposal. If he did it this could mean gaining enough notoriety to possibly reveal his true identity. But if he did this it could also lead to Kyoko figuring out his feelings and he would have to tell her about his identity and 'Corn'. Ren let out a very loaded sigh as the traffic came to a halt. Bringing his thoughts out of the abyss they seemed to be traveling to, Ren looked on at the long string of cars in front and to the side of his car. 'What's with all this traffic at…' Ren glanced at his clock, '8:45 at night?' "Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko" Ren called his passenger until she finally came out her mental workshop.

"Eh? Sorry Ren!" Kyoko did the best at a bow she could pull off in a car in a seatbelt. When she looked up Ren was smiling that grudge killing smile. 'Mama' they yelled, 'the light! Turn away from the light!' Kyoko went wide-eyed before sitting back up and looking forward. "Eh? What 's with all the traffic?"

"I was wondering that too." Ren glanced up at his rearview mirror just in time to catch a silver VW bug just barely braking in time to not hit his Porsche. Kyoko turned around when she noticed Ren's worried expression.

"Oh my goodness! She nearly hit your car. And she is speaking on the phone." With huff Kyoko turned back around. "That is why you should never talk on the phone and drive." Ren nodded in agreement. That's why he had Yashiro. Suddenly a thought dawned on Kyoko. "You said that Yashiro-san took the train home?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Isn't the nearest train station a mile from his apartment?"

* * *

"We have the camera. What do you want us to do with it?"

"Destroy it."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I throughly enjoyed writing this chapter. However I'm not sure if it flows right so...Please review, constructive criticism welcomed! By the way I will try and update as fast as possible but I can't promise anything. This story is fun but hard to write. **

**TOTT: Well sorry.**

**Me: Its okay I still love you. **

**TOTT: *pouting***

**Me: *indignant* Fine then write yourself!**

**TOTT: Baka. **

**Teehee!**


End file.
